


"The Grinch is a catboy. And gay, and an anarchist, aka someone we would be friends with" - Molly Ostertag

by AnonManon



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Catboy Grinch, Catboys & Catgirls, Cultural Revolution, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry Dr. Seuss, I'm sorry Jordan Smith, I'm sorry Thurt Ravencroft, Implied Violence, Implied revolution, Jeff Bezos Mention, M/M, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Star Wars: The Last Jedi References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon
Summary: A rewrite of "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch", but the Grinch is a catboy.And gay.And an anarchist.Alrighty then.
Relationships: The Grinch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	"The Grinch is a catboy. And gay, and an anarchist, aka someone we would be friends with" - Molly Ostertag

**Author's Note:**

> To be sung to this: https://youtu.be/hG3IaEWDfkU
> 
> Inspired by these tweets:  
> https://twitter.com/Gingerhazing/status/1342699261679390720?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/MollyOstertag/status/1342701505778909184?s=20

[Verse 1]  
You’re a catboy, Mr. Grinch  
You’ve really got some bite  
You scratch up my favorite chair  
Then sleep on my chest all night  
Mr. Grinch!  
Well, you’re looking to pick a fight  
But you’re one-third my height

[Verse 2]  
Just face the music,  
You’re capricious, Mr. Grinch;  
Your mood shifts on a dime  
You scratch me in the face,  
Then want pets in record time,  
Mr. Grinch!  
And when you don’t get tuna  
All you do is whine

[Verse 3]  
You’ve got a boyfriend, Mr. Grinch  
I’m happy you found love  
I hope he’s sweet and tender  
And the one you’re dreaming of,  
Mr. Grinch  
Oh, yeah

[Verse 4]  
I smell gunsmoke, Mr. Grinch  
Revolution must be quick  
You’re feasting on the rich folk  
Which I’ve got no problem with,  
Mr. Grinch  
We are the spark that lights the flames;  
We’ll Bezos in the dick!  
In the dick!

[Outro]  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote:  
Rebel  
Gay  
Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My song! My wicked, rotten song is yours! I pass the curse unto you!


End file.
